Día de Chicas Día de chicos
by La Dama oculta Mistress9
Summary: Una conversación que ellos no deberían haber escuchado y con la que ellas se divertiran mucho! Aaaahh la imaginación! que grande es!


Los personajes son propiedad de MINAMI MAKI creadora original de la serie Special A. Esta historia es creada con fines de diversión entre los fans de esta maravillosa serie.

Hola A todos!!!! La verdad es que esta historia me salió de unod e esos días en los que esta un clima perfecto afuera y tu estas en casa sin hacer nada con la cabeza colgando del sillón pensando que vas a hacer hoy… bueno, espero esto les agrade, básicamente tome estos personajes del manga, ya que son mas divertidos todos por igual en el manga que en el manga… incluso Yahiro es divertido!!! Asi que se los recomiendo y ahora los personajes que encontrarán son:

**FINN:** Es un príncipe de otro país que conoce a Hikari y le pide casarse con él, cosa que no le agrada nadita Kei. Para ganar puntos con Hikari, Finn entra a Hakusen, el problema es que se enamora de Ryuu, y él le corresponde al descubrir por accidente que él en realidad es mujer, la cual es obligada a darse a conocer como hombre en su reino, pues en ella pesa la herencia de la corona. Los demás de enteran de esto cuando Hikari y Finn arman un embrollo para enfrentar al Rey y cancelar el matrimonio entre ellas, a lo que ayudan Kei y Ryuu. Como Finn esta siempre pegada a Ryuu, los gemelos reaccionan histéricos, pero terminan aceptándolo.

**MIDORI**: Es la divertida madre de Kei, tienen un parecido increíble, cuando Hikari la conoció pensó que era el gemelo de Kei. Midori apoya al 100 el compromiso entre su hijo y Hikari.

**AIORIA** **Tokiwa:** Es un estudiante transferido que llega con todo a Hakusen, de golpe, logra quedarse con el segundo puesto en los S.A. sacando a Ryuu de éste ocacionando el odio de los miembros hacia él, excepto claro por Hikari de la que se enamora y decide quitarle a Kei no solo el primer lugar, sino también a su preciosa novia. Grupo Takishima organiza un concurso de belleza en el que participan Hikari como modelo y Aioria como estilista y asesor, con lo que Kei les da el punto ganador. De esta forma Aioria se va a Londres a estudiar logrando Kei eliminar el obstáculo y regresar al S.A. a la normalidad, por cierto, Kei realmente odia a Aioria por lo que le hizo pasar.

DISFRUTENLAAAA!!!!!

"**DíA DE CHICAS = DÍA DE CHICOS"**

Hacia una maravillosa tarde en el paraíso del prestigioso colegio privado Hakusen, "La casa Verde" como cariñosamente llamaban al invernadero, los 7 estudiantes elite estaban metidos en lo suyo, Tadashi comía y reía haciendo enojar a Akira. Megumi y Jun preparaban los acordes para su próxima presentación en la graduación. Ryuu cuidaba a sus exóticos animalitos. Kei como siempre pegado a su lap top, pero Hikari no estaba igual que siempre, ella estaba mas bien ausente, bebiendo su té mas por inercia que por ganas.

-Hikari… sucede algo?

-Eh.. no Kei, estoy bien!- Dandole una de sus alegres sonrisas de siempre

-Hikari no me digas que es lo que platicamos ayer??

-Akira!!!! Mmmm…-Aun mas nerviosa

-oooohhhh!!! Mi angel Hikari, se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja!!!!!!!! Ah Megumi, te gustaría quedarte con nosotras mas tarde?

-_Cuenta conmigo!!- _Apareció en su libreta y ella con una gran sonrisa

-Akira que traes entre manos?

-No te metas Kei!!! No dejaré que te quedes con mi Hikari!!!- Abrazando a Hikari y enfrentadose a Kei sacándole la lengua

Un golpe seco azotando en la puerta acompañado re un estruendoso…

-JuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUNNN!!

-RyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUU!!!

-Sakura?- Jun estaba feliz por ver a su novia

-Finn??- Ryu aunque sorprendido, estaba realmente contento de verla- Que hacen aquí?

-Ah! Solo estaremos un rato con ustedes, tenemos tarde de chicas, no Finn?

-Asi es!!! Lo siento Ryuu

-No te preocupes, solo con verte ahora ya estoy feliz- abrazandola tiernamente

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!-Suspirando Akira y Sakura

-Porque no eres asi de tierno??-Sakura jalando del brazo a Jun

-Eeeeeetooo….- muy nervioso trataba de contener a su Inner Jun que luchaba por salir

-Porque no eres así de normal?????- reclamaba Akira a Tadashi que solo reia nervioso pensando en la mujer oso que podría surgir de pronto

-Jee!! No son tiernos??-sonriendo Hikari, le pregunta a Megumi, quien a pesar de hacer aceptado la relación de Ryuu con Finn, aún asi no dejaba de celarlo

-- ¬.¬U- Solo apareció eso en su libreta

-Hey no pongas esa cara, podría sentirme mal sabes?

-Yahiro?? Aque hora llegaste?

-Tonto Tadashi, siempre tan distraído- Yahiro con su habitual tono sarcástico y extendiéndole una bella Rosa a Megumi quien no se pudo contener de alegría lanzándose a sus brazos en agradecimiento.

Kei ya había dejado su computadora de lado, todas esas escenas lo llenaban de alegría, claro que una alegría disimulado, todos sus amigos ahora tenían pareja, era algo para disfrutar viéndolos tan felices, entre risas y abrazos, sin darse cuenta ya tenía la sonrisa en sus labrios, solo sintió ese peso ya conocido recargándose sobre su brazo izquierdo

-A mi también me da gusto verlos tan felices

-Eeeh? De que hablas?

-Podrás disimular cualquier sentimiento en el mundo, menos la alegría, te conozco muy bien Kei- dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla que lo sonrojo

-Hikari es hora-llamandola Sakura

-Si!!- levantándose de a lado de Kei

Todas se despidieron de sus respectivos y salieron del invernadero

-Ya era hora!!!!-gritaba Akira de la felicidad-Al fin tendremos una platica de chicas!!! Como anhelaba este momento!!!!

-Vamos al centro comercial, tengo ganas de compras!!!!

-Yo apoyo a Sakura!!

-_Era de esperarse de ti Akira-_anotó Megumi

-Oh, esperen!!! No traigo mi celular, creo que lo deje en la cocina!!!! Pueden adelantarse si quieren

-Nada de eso, te acompañamos- agrego Finn

-Gracias!!

-

-

Amm… donde lo puse??- Buscando en la cocina

-

-

-Oigan chicos tengo hambre, no quieren algo de comer?

Los 5 aun estaban reunidos, algo aburridos y cada uno a su manera disimulando que extrañaban a sus chicas

-Tu siempre quieres comer, ¿Cómo pudo Akira enamorarse de ti? Yahiro con sus comentarios oportunos

-Hey no subestimes mi encanto masculino!!- Todos se soltaron a reír

-Tadashi, porque no pedimos algo de comer?

-Buena idea Ryuu, pero primero iré a ver a la cocina si hay algo, para comer. Akira a veces deja algo de comida

-Oye, si encuentras más traenos!!- Yahiro lanzando una amplia y simpatica sonrisa

-Ñaññgrrññggrrññññ

-

-

-No esta por ningún lado!!!- gritanto desesperada Akira

-Segura que lo dejaste por aquí?-preguntaba Finn

-Fue el ultimo lugar donde lo use… Ah Hikari por cierto, que tal con ese tema?

-AAhhh ni me recuerdes!!!-con depresión en su rostro

-Que tema?-curiosa Sakura

-Pues verás es que yo…-

-

-

-Eh? Creo que hay alguien, se escuchan voces en la cocina… echare un vistazo, tal vez sea un ladrón!!!- colocándose cerca de la ventana pero evitando ser visto- son las chicas!, me pregunto que hacen aquí?

-Hikari en serio tu nunca nunca?????

-Sakura no grites!!! Es vergonzoso

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, te entendemos bien, todas las mujeres pasan por eso tarde o temprano

-

-

-Hey ese tonto ya se tardo, iré a ver que pasa-se levanta Yahiro de su lugar

-Porque no vamos todos, si Akira tiene ingredientes podríamos preparar algo, ¿Qué dicen, una tarde de chicos también?-comentaba entusiasta Ryuu

-Yo apoyo a Ryuu-nii!!!

-Por mi esta bien, tu que dices Kei?

-Ya he terminado mi trabajo por hoy, así que, porque no?

Ya muy cerca de la cocina vieron a Tadashi escondido cerca de la ventana en actitud misteriosa, él los vió y les hizo seña de acercarse y guardar silencio. Sin saber porque pero lo hicieron, incluso YAHIRO Y KEEEI!!!!!, en pocos segundos distinguieron las voces femeninas

-

-

Regresando a la cocina con las chicas…

-Esque no saben lo complicado que es esto, Midori-san me ha pedido que… bueno en la graduación…yo…-Avergonzada Hikari, Kei se sonrojo

-No digas más!!! Ese día debes lucir hermosa!! Como un ángel!!! Mi Hikariiiiiiiii-Akira lanzándose a abrazarla

-Ahora que lo mencionan yo también… bueno… todos estos años tuve que fingir ser hombre, nunca lo he hecho realmente-Ryuu se estremeció al escuchar a Finn

-_Es cierto que duele mucho??-_ apuntaba Megumi

-Que si duele??-contestaba Sakura-si, la primera vez si duele Megumi, pero te pueden poner un gel y ya no sientes nada, aunque la segunda ya estas mas mentalizada de lo que es- Yahiro escuchaba atento y Jun se sorprendia de la maestría y seguridad de Sakura

-Pues yo creo que Akira y Sakura son las experimentadas del grupo- Contestaba Hikari, mientras una nube negra invadía las cabezas de Jun y Tadashi

-Que cosas dicen!! Eso fue hace años!!-decia Akira con alegría y modestia- Pero aun lo recuerdo claramente

-Yo también, el dolor fue espantoso, sentía que todo me temblaba-Sakura igual de alegre

-Pero al final, el dolor lo vale, te sientes hermosa y satisfecha

-Siii Akira tiene razón!!

Los chicos estaban clavados… no podían mover los pies, tan concentrados escuchando

-Ammm… Akira, Sakura… nos podrían ayudar con esto?? La graduación se acerca y…-Hikari quería terminar con su angustia

-Kyaaaaaaa!!!! Con gusto, todo por mis lindas amigas!!!

-Claro que si, yo ayudaré!!

-Tengo una idea!!-Akira irradiaba felicidad-vamos a mi casa todas y ahí lo hacemos!!

Los chicos se estremecieron!!

-Me encanta la idea!!-gritaba Finn de alegría

-_Si si!!_-Asentia Megumi

-No hay nadie en quien pueda confiar mas que en ti Akira, esto es importante para una chica!!- Hikari con convicción

-Pues… Hikari tu podrías pedirle a Aioria que te ayude con este asuntito no?- Sakura se reia provocando

-Eso es cierto… podría hacerlo con él…-Kei sacaba su aura negra de asesino-rey-de-la-oscuridad-Pero si Kei se entera de que lo busque me matará… mmm… aunque talvez Aioria sea todo un profesional es esto!!

Todas rieron en complicidad mientras Kei se contenía por salir a borrar la existencia de Aioria, Yahiro lo veía divertido y burlon, los demás chicos estaban aterrados!!

-Esta bien, lo haremos por Kei, no buscaremos a Aioria, pero que les parece si vamos a buscar todo para hoy en la noche? Ya saben chicas, necesitamos instrumentos-Akira continuaba con su aura rosa

-Akira tiene razón, no lo podemos hacer a la primitiva usando solo manos eh?-Skura seguía apoyando a Akira

-Cuando dicen instrumentos se me eriza la piel

-A mi también-Finn abrazaba a Hikari

-_Y a mi!!-_apuntaba Megumi

-Descuiden mis pequeñas, que seremos muy cuidadosas!!-tomandose de ambas manos Akira y Sakura riendo felices

Estoy anciosa!!!-Megumi no aguanto la emoción y grito. Cosa que a Yahiro lo inquieto mucho

-Yo también ya quiero hacerlo!!!-Finn también gritaba de emoción

-Me alegra mucho poder hacer esto con ustedes chicas!!!-Hikari igual que todas sonreía, esta emocionada y feliz!!

En eso se escucha un celular a lo lejos

-Escuchan eso??-Fin se percató del sonido

-_Viene de aca…_

_-_encontre tu teléfono Akira!! Estaba dentro del refrigerador!!!

-Muchas gracias Finn!!! ¿Qué rayos hace ahí?? Bueno, ya podemos irnos de compras

-Siii vamos!!!-Agregaba Sakura mientras tomaba por el brazo a Hikari y Megumi

Todas salieron sin percatarse de los chicos que estaban con nubes negras sobre ellos, sin mas entraron en la cocina, cada uno tomo un banco y se sentaron en las mesa de la cocina donde habían estado ellas, Tadashi abrió el refrigerador y saco un pastel entero, tomo 5 cucharas y sin decirse nada y con cara de angustia comieron sin siquiera partir el pastel.

Así la pasaron un rato, absortos en el silencio y en sus pensamientos preguntándose mil cosas, imaginando más, todo estaba en sus caras. Al final cada uno tomo su camino, pero cerca de las 8 de la noche…

Un ninja aparece de entre las sombras en la mansión Toudou, escondiéndose entre los árboles, buscando el punto mas seguro para no ser visto, se acerca a la ventana de la habitación de la hija de la familia, ajusta sus binoculares buscando un punto visible entre las percianas cerradas y…

-Idiota!!-acomodandole tremendo zape-deja de hacer tanto ruido!!!

-Aaaaaahhh Yahiro!!!, Eeeeeh??? Pero si ya estaban todos aquí eh!!

-Y tu que haces aquí??-preguntando con su sarcasmo de siempre

-Es la casa de mi novia, tengo amplio derecho de cuidarla o espiarla en el momento que quiera, y ustedes??

-Hikari esta ahí debo cuidar de ella

-Finn esta dentro también

-Sakura… bueno tu sabes

-Megumi me preocupa

-Si claro, solo quieren ver el espectáculo!! Pervertidos!!!

Todos lo miran como asesinos. De pronto se escucha un grito de dolor y unos mas de ánimo a lo que todos se ponen los binoculares, buscando algún punto visible dentro del cuarto

-Me encantan las mujeres, son tan unidas en esto!!! *u*-Tadashi y sus comentarios

-Tal vez si las dejamos mas tardes de chicas…-Todos voltearon a ver a Ryuu sonrojado, nadie se lo imaginaba de él

Minutos mas tarde todo había terminado y los chicos se dieron a la fuga cual ladrones!!

Al día siguiente en el invernadero…

Los chicos estaban visiblemente cansados y con ojeras, después de un rato llegaron juntas Megumi, Hikari, Finn y Akira muy felices, los chicos solo voltearon a verlas con cara de incrédulos.

-Buenos días a todos!!-Grito alegre como siempre Hikari

-Buenos días chicas- Contestaron Ryuu, Tadashi, Jun y Kei sin ánimos

Tomando sus respectivos lugares, las chicas se preguntaban porque esas caras

-Ah… Hikari, que es esto?- un tanto sorprendido Kei

-Oh! Aretes nuevos!!! Te gustan?

-Si… pero tu no usabas aretes

-Jeee, ayer aprovechamos la tarde y nos reunimos en casa de Akira, ella y Sakura nos ayudaron a ponerlos, hubieran visto, nos pusieron un gel anestesiante en las orejas y nos pusieron pistolas con aretes y esas cosas, estaba de miedo!!! Megumi, Finn y Yo no nos contuvimos, gritamos!! Estábamos aterradas!!

-Pero.. porque te…?

-Ah, sobre eso.. tu madre me regalo un juego de aretes y gargantilla, quiere que los use en la graduación, pero era un problema, estaba muy preocupada, pero ya lo solucione, no es genial!!!-con su sonrisa de siempre

-Si… genial

Los chicos se hundieron en su aura depresiva

-Por cierto, que hicieron después de que nos fuimos?- Preguntaba Finn

-Ahhhhhhhhhh… etooooo…-todos se pusieron nerviosos, pero Kei disimulaba muy bien

-Tarde de chicos-respondió con seguridad

-Ya veo, chismes, comida chatarra y perversidades mentales no?- Comento Akira como si nada riéndose

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh???-Los chicos se quedaron helados, era muy fácil leerlos

Ellas solo rieron y ellos… prefirieron dejar de jugar con su mente

-

-

Minutos mas tarde, un celular en el instituto Kokusen sonaba para ser contestado de inmediato

-Yahiro… soy Tadashi, sobre lo de ayer

-Olvidalo, Sakura me lo conto…

-Aah, ya veo…

-mmmm…-se sentía la depresión entre ellos

-eto…

-La próxima tarde de chicos en mi casa

-Hecho, les aviso al resto

-Adios

-Bye!!

-

-

Morajela: ¡No siempre pensar mal es acertar! Especialmente con las chicas!!, ah y otra mas: No escuches conversaciones de chicas, no les vas a entender!!

* * *

Les agradezco por leer y no olviden el Review!!! Que siempre me hacen inspirarme para crear historias divertidas!!

FELIZ DIA DE CHIC S!!! jejejeje


End file.
